First Male Fairy SYOC:
by MoonWolfAtlantis
Summary: For the first time in history there is a male fairy. When his world is destroyed Kayleb must turn to the one place he never imagined going Alfea. Submit your own character to have a part in this story. Submissions are closed
1. Chapter 1

First Male Fairy SYOC

Yoour OCs can't be related to any of the Winx and that includes Roxy, they can be at any level, good or evil, wizard, specialist or even teachers, I will only choose 8 fairies, 6 specialists/Wizards, 5 witches, 3 teachers. You can submit two fairies if you want they can't come from the same planet, nobody can have the Dragon Flame and they can be a long lost princess if you choose, they can't be any witch/fairy hybrids or Fairies of Darkness. Below is my OC:

Name: Kayleb Fenris

Age: 18

Planet: Sencha - Planet of the Phoenix Sun

Planet Description: Sencha's sun is in the shape of a Phoenix and is the third most powerful force in the universe after the Dragon Flame and the Water Stars. It had been centuries since a fairy was born on Sencha until Kayleb

Race: Fairy

Powers (Can have two planet based powers): Kayleb's powers are Fire and Sun based

Personality: Kayleb used to be vain but now his kind, caring and doesn't back down from a fight, the death of his family hardened his heart. He doesn't trust easy.

Likes: Reading, having sex, surfing and meditation

Dislikes: Destruction, spiders and closed spaces.

Appearance: Caramel hair with red streaks, yellow eyes, 6'4, muscular, Phoenix tattoo on chest, jagged scar on left arm.

Everyday wear: Ripped skinny jeans, tight black fitting shirt, braclet on right wrist, sneakers, leather jacket

Fairy Appeal: Barefoot, silk light red pants, shirtless and fire shaped yellow and red wings

Sleepwear: Boxers and shirtless

Fairy Level: Enchantix

Attacks: Phoenix Flame - Uses the flames of the Phoenix to burn his opponents

Solar Strike - Uses the power of the sun to attack his opponents

Blinded Sun - Uses the sun to blind his opponents

Blasting Phoenix Heat - The Phoenix Sun creates unbearable heat

Phoenicia Nova Explosion - Uses the full strength of the Phoenix Sun to cause an explosion (to be used in emergencies, drains him of his strength and takes him weeks to get back to his full strength)

Defenses: Phoenix Barrier - He can create a Phoenix to protect anyone

Sunbeam Deflection: Sunbeams deflect all attacks back at their caster

Solar Phoenix Shield: A shield is created by the Phoenix Sun

Family: Erik - Father (DEAD), Meran - Mother (DEAD), Tellun - Sister (DEAD)

Bonded Pixie: Looka - Pixie of Hope. Looka reminds Kayleb not to give up hope

Pixie Description: Light brown shoulder length hair, green jumpsuit and blue triangular shaped wings

Home Planet Pet: Frin - Light Wisp. Frin belonged to the race of Light Wisps that resided on Sencha, they are very useful when looking for someone, Light Wisps were very important to the environment and when they died the planet began to die as well.

Bio: Kayleb was trained in secret when he unlocked his fairy powers. Kayleb earned his Enchantix saving his litte sister when Sencha was under attack. He is the only survivor from the attack and carries the Heart of the Phoenix Sun with him. Kayleb is a playboy.

Name:

Age:

Planet:

Planet Description:

Race (Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Wizard):

Powers (can have two planet based powers):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Fairy/Witch/Wizard/Specialist Appeal:

Fairy Level (if one):

Attacks:

Defenses:

Family:

Relationship: Can be with anyone or my OC

Bonded Pixie:

Pixie Description:

Home Planet Pet:

Bio:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**K**

My name is Kayleb Fenris, I'm 18 and the only survivor from the attack on Sencha, that's not the weirdest part, I'm also the first male Fairy in magic history as all fairies have been female. This is my story:

Exhausted I slumped against what was Sencha's Royal Palace, it had been a week since the destruction of my planet, I had not found anyone alive and I was beginning to lose hope about it "don't lose hope Kayleb, I'm sure you'll find someone" my bonded Pixie Looka said while fluttering around my head, "it's not me I'm worried about Looka, it's Frin" I said removing the glass bottle that hung from my belt which contained the Light Wisp "you musn't forget that Light Wisps are very social and without others of his kind, I'm afraid he'll die and when he does, the Light Wisp race will be extinct" staring at Frin I knew exactly how he felt, the last of his people and alone "don't worry about me Kayleb, I'm sure there are others who escaped the destruction" Frin told me in his musical way 'I hope so' I thought "come on we still have alot of people to bury" I said reattching Frin to my belt.

In case you didn't know the dead get a really horrible smell after a week of being in the sun, after saying the spell for creating a hole, I got to work burying people. Grimacing I noticed the body I was about to bury came from another planet, there was another thing that sucked about this whole thing. Half the people here weren't even from Sencha they were delegates or reinforcements that came when we sent out distress calls, these people will never see their families again and Sencha was to blame along with the people who attacked us, but mainly Sencha. Looking at the warrior's crest in my hand I could tell that he came from Furanna the Warrior planet and that he was a tribal leader, another pang of guilt pierced my heart the Furannans were almost extinct themselves and this tribal leader, brought his entire army with him and they were dead on the ground, their planet just lost 10% of it's population, "Kayleb there are people in the forest" Frin told me jerking me out of my thoughts "any idea who they are?" "no but I'm sensing evil and malicious intent", I quickly pocketed the crest and hid behind a crumbling wall as three men walked out of the forest and they were ugly "come on we need to find the Heart of the Phoenix Sun, so we can gain it's powers" one of the men grunted "do we even know where the Heart is?" the middle one asked scratching his bald head "I dunno, if these people were still alive we could ask them" the last one said kicking one of the dead "that's it, Looka take Frin" I said angrily tossing Frin's bottle over to Looka "ENCHANTIX!".

"It isn't bad enough that you destroyed my planet, you've got to come back and steal it's main source of power and disrespect the dead" I said hovering over them with my eyes blazing like the sun with anger "well, well if it isn't the last remaining Senchan native and only male fairy in existance" Ugly Guy said with a sneer "well if it isn't Ugly, Uglier and Ugliest" I countered causing them to roar with anger "you'll pay for that comment Fairy" Ugliest snarled "like that's going to happen, Blasted Phoenix Heat", instead of the unbearable heat that came with the attack the temperature only went up ten degrees "what the?, Phoenix Flame" the flames fell ten feet from where I was causing them to roar with laughter "your weak Senchan" Uglier said throwing an attack at me. "Frin what happened to my powers, I'm weak" I asked putting a shield up to stop the Uglies attacks "during the battle did you use the 'Phoenicia Nova Explosion', by any chance?" Frin asked "yes I did" "that's your problem, that attack uses your full strength and it takes weeks for your powers to reach their normal level" Looka said "great, okay it's time to go" I said grabbing my stuff and running away from the palace "what about the Phoenix Heart?" Looka asked "don't worry I cast a spell to tattoo it to my chest" "quick question how are we getting off Sencha?" "we'll use one of the ships that the reinforcements brought" I said heading to the ships "get back here Fairy!" the Uglies screamed as I entered a ship and powered it up "okay let's go" I said lifting off and heading away from Sencha.

**Forgive me if this doesn't make sense**

**Your properly wondering about the Furannans being almost extinct so here's the explanation, their a planet of fierce warriors that infected with a virus that caused sterility. **

**I need to get more witches, Specialists/Wizards, evil, teachers and if I don't then I'll create them. I shall have a list of those I've chosen**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast List

Specialists/Wizards

Bartholomew Orion S-H

Jessica Mason He4rtBreaker101

Fabian Danuro - GlowingMoonPrince23

Andrew shadowrider89

Kaito Dresion Storm0wolf

Leo Ryder Daisy 54154

Carlos Ucha (Created by me)

Lawrence Wate The Lady Cloudy

Fairies

Cassie Hanson GlowingMoonPrince23

Reimi Zeron Glowing MoonPrince23

Aurora Ryder Daisy 54154

Rebecca Maller loveable cheetah

Iris Summers s-h

Charlotte Torrent Storm229

Marina Cassis The Lady Cloudy

Drina Bell KShade

Witches

Jenna Gleeson Glowing MoonPrince23

Candice Keat loveablecheetah

Artemis Dressa (Created by me)

Frosty - Icy's daughter

Derrella - Darcy's daughter

Lightra - Stormy's daughter

Teachers - 5 will be created

Alessa Zare - Teaches Controlling Echantix at Alfea

Senestra - Headmistress of Cloud Tower and teaches Advanced Spell Casting

Mars Glowe - Headmaster of Red Fountain and teaches Advanced Combat

Cara Fero - Headmistress of Alfea

Erix Shune - Teaches Potions at Cloudtower

Artemis Dressa

Age: 17

Planet: Emota - The Planet of Emotions

Race: Witch

Powers: Artemis's powers are emotion based

Personality: Artemis is one the most gentlest people you could ever meet, she doesn't like to fight unless there is no other way.

Appearence: Mid back jet black hair, shifting eye colour, pale skin tone, 5'4 and curvy

Everyday clothes: Pink tank top, blue wrap around skirt, white ballet flats and purple cardigan

Witch Appeal: Grey jeans and black halter top

Sleepwear: short shorts and oversized jersey

Good

Carlos Ucha

Age: 16

Planet: Eroc - The Planet of Strength

Race: Specialist

Powers: Non - but is a master of martial arts

Personality: Carlos is rather gruff when he is arounds his friends, but he turns into a gentleman when he is around women. He met his girlfriend Aurora through her twin brother Leo

Appearance: Dark brown hair with a buzz cut, green eyes, well built, 6'1 and olive skin tone

Everyday clothes: Sunglasses, white tank top, skinny jeans and sneakers

Specialist Appeal: Green jumpsuit and green boots

Sleepwear: Cotton pyjama pants

Good

Frosty

Age: 16

Planet: Veroc - The Trix created this planet

Race: Witch

Powers: Ice

Personality: Frosty has inherited her mothers evilness, she is manipulative and cold.

Appearance: Knee length ice blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skintone, curvy, 5'5

Everyday clothes: White denim mini skirt, white halter top and six inch heels

Witch Appeal: Leather pants, leather halter top and knee length six inch heels

Sleepwear: tank top and panties

Evil

Derrella

Age: 16

Planet: Veroc

Race: Witch

Powers: Darkness

Personality: Derrella is just like her mother, she is dark and twisted

Appearance: Thigh length dark green hair, violet eyes, 5'5, olive skintone and curvy

Everyday clothes: Short shorts, purple tank top, sunglasses and boots

Witch appeal: Leather outfit

Sleepwear: short shorts and bra

Evil

Lightra

Age: 16

Planet: Veroc

Race: Witch

Powers: Storms

Personality: Lightra is unpredictable like her mother. She loves storms

Appearance: shoulder length light purple hair, green eyes, 5'5, pale skintone and curvy

Everyday clothes: Skinny jeans, grey off the shoulder top, combat heels

Witch Appeal: Leather outfit

Sleepwear: Flimsy nightie

Evil

**Frosty, Derrella and Lightra are the daughters of the Trix. They are sisters because their father is Valtor, but none of them gained the Dragon Flame. Shadowrider89 gave me the idea to use them.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Whole New Year

Aurora Ryder sighed as she twirled her waist length black hair she was waiting for her best friend, Drina Bell to arrive, looking at herself in the mirror on the wall, she could see that her silver off the shoulder and dark blue tanktop she wore underneath stood out against her tanned skintone, her black skinny jeans went with her black boots, the dragon tattoo on her arm was an act of rebellion over the break and her silver locket was a gift from her boyfriend Carlos 'Carlos, I can't wait to see you again' she thought with hearts in her blueish grey eyes, she was too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Drina standing beside her "if I ever see that sappy look on your face again, I'll vomit" she said causing Aurora to jump "how long have you been there?" Aurora demanded "about a minute" Drina replied trying not to giggle, she hadn't changed over the break except the indigo streak in her long white hair which covered her wide purple eyes, she looked comfortable in her ripped black jeans, her blue crop top would've been fine if it wasn't for the pet snake that was sitting on her shoulders and blue sneakers, "hey since classes doesn't begin for another couple of days, do you want to go see the pixies tomorrow?" Drina asked petting Comet "sure, now let's go and unpack" Aurora replied walking to the stairs.

A few floors above them Iris Summers was very close to breaking down the door that barred her way to the dorm "come on you open" she snarled hitting the door before slumping against it, due to battling with with the door for half an hour caused her to work up a sweat which caused her mid back length auburn hair to curl "you know I found that actually hitting the door doesn't really open it" a voice in front of her said, looking up she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen with her waist length light pink hair, her grey eyes were piercing, she was curvy, her olive skin tone also made her clothes add to her beauty seeing as she was wearing skinny jeans, a pink tank top, sneakers and a denim jacket. Seeing her beauty made Iris feel insecure about the clothes she was wearing black denim jeans, her favourite hooded blue tarten shirt over her grey sleeveless shirt and sneakers, "I've been trying to open this door for the past half hour and it's driving my nuts" Iris snapped running a hand through her hair "I'm Cassie Hanson and this is my dorm as it was last year, this is how you open it" Cassie said snapping her fingers, Iris' large hazel doe eyes widened as the door swung open "how did you know to do that?" she asked dumbfounded "one of the occupants of this room was a practical joker, she spelled the door so that it could only be opened by snapping your fingers" Cassie explained walking into the room "I just realised, you haven't told me your name" Iris looked down at the ground feeling sheepish "Iris Summers" "well Iris, do you want to come with me to the pixie village tomorrow?" Cassie asked flopping down onto the couch "sure, I'd love to see Yumi" Iris said excitedly.

On the other side of the building found Marina Cassis laying on her bed with her chocolate mid back hair spread out while Aelius her pet hawk sat on his stand watching everything with it's beady eyes "so Aelius another year, I wonder who our roommate will be" she said getting a shrill cry from the bird, she hoped that her roommate wouldn't be some girly girl who was one nice one day and bitchy the next, her low riding camoflague pants, tight fitting olive tank top and brown tennis shoes made her look like a member of the military and she prefered it, if she didn't hear the bark of a dog she wouldn't have realised that her roommate had arrived, sighing she got up and walked into the common room. Charlotte Torrent studied the common room of the dorm with an unblinking gaze, she shifted her focus to the girl that had just entered the common room, Marina froze when she entered the room the girl in front of her had piercing blue-green eyes and she had seen that colour on lakes "hi I'm Charlotte Torrent from Aurae" "Marina Cassis from Nova Roma", Charlotte shifted due to the uncomfortable tension, her dog Storm drew her attention when he started barking "your dog doesn't attack does he?" Marina asked worried for Aelius "no he's pretty good dog, aren't you boy" Charlotte cooed petting Storm's head, with Charlotte preoccupied with the dog, Marina took note of Charlotte's appearance, wavy chocolate brown hair that reached her elbows, pale blue tank top, dark skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. "Your room is through there" Marina said pointing to the unoccupied room "okay, hey I'm going to see the pixies tomorrow do you want to come with?" Charlotte asked "of course" Marina replied sitting down on the couch.

In another room, in another part of the building Reimi Zeron sighed as she watched Cianna her phoenix fly around the room, at the end of the year she is to be married off to Fabian Danuro the prince of Stormera, the whole arranged marriage wasn't the only thing that put her in the mood that she was in, she had to listen to her cousin Aurora go and on about her boyfriend Carlos on the way to Alfea "if I hear Carlos' name one more time" she muttered "you'll do what?" a voice behind her asked causing Reimi to scream and jump up, only to realise that it was her best friend Rebbeca Maller "damn you, I almost had a heart attack" Reimi cried clutching her chest her amythest eyes glaring at Rebecca who was doubled over in laughter "you should've seen your face" Rebecca said trying to get her breath back, while Rebecca was busy regaining her composure Reimi noticed that she had grown out her light brown hair so it reached her lower back also her blue-green eyes had hints of yellow and orange which weren't there last year, Reimi did a quick look at Rebecca's clothing, stone washed flare jeans, light blue cami with a white cotton bolero jacket with her family's crest on it and flip flops, basically anything she wore looked ten times better than anyone else who wore the same outfit, it was the same with Reimi with her waist length ebony hair, olive skin tone and athletic build her blue jeans, white peasant blouse and sneakers always looked good on her, but if someone else like her cousin wore the outfit it wouldn't look as good, it was one of the reasons they were the most popular girls in school, "Reimi where were you over the break? I went to Lunaerio, but your father said you weren't there" Rebecca asked releasing her cat Oriah "I went to Earth to gain my Believix powers and to get away from Father" Reimi said with a look that Rebecca understood as '_don't ask me, I'll tell you eventually_' "I'm going to see Vena tomorrow, are you going to go see Renna?" Rebecca asked "absolutely, I can't wait to see the pixies again" Reimi replied watching the two animals play with each other.

**I would like to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I kept running into walls. I promise I won't take as long with the next chapter**


End file.
